Lima tahun yang lalu
by Maret-Mei kacasoca
Summary: beberapa tahun ke belakang, Sakura masih bingung tentang seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkan ia dari mati konyolnya. siapakah pemuda itu ? /Fict Pertama, AU,OOC,DLDR, R
1. Chapter 1

Fic Pertama, OOC

* * *

Lima Tahn yang Lalu

Sakura membuka lembaran – lembaran dalam album foto itu. Melihatnya dengan teliti, lalu berdesah kagum potret yang dikerjakan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Namun kini tangannya terhenti untuk membuka lembaran lain dalam album tersebut. Pengelihatannya kini terkunci pada satu gambar yang tak asing baginya

Jurang kematian dengan batu besar yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari ujung tebing tersebut. Sesegera mungkin Sakura melihat tanggal pemotretan tersebut.

"13 Agustus?" gumam Sakura tak percaya.

"Ada apa, Saku?" tanya Sasuke. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sakura. "kapan kau mengabil gambar ini ?" tanya sakura. "Ummm… 5 tahun yang lalu. Memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"aku pernah mencoba terjung dari tebing ini. 5 tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tersenyum penuh arti.

"lalu, apa kau mati?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh…. Jika aku mati mana muungkin saat ini aku ada di sampingmu?" jawab Sakura dengan nada kesal

"Mungkin saja saat ini yang ada di sampingku adalah hantu" Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

Sakura terdiam. Menatap langit senja, mengingat saat dimana ia benar – benar putus asa. " Yang aku ingat saat itu adalah… saat aku meloncat dari tebig itu aku telah tak sadarkan diri… lalu saat terbangun aku berada di rumah penduduk." Ujarnya. "Kira-kira siapa yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu menutup album tersebut, mengambinya dari pangkuan Sakura. Menatap langit senja yang mulai menggelap.

"siapa yang tahu? Hei, lihat, sekarang sudah mulai gelap. Ayo pulang" ucap Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku pulang dulu." Ucap Sakura lalu pergi.

Sasuke masih duduk terdiam di tepi sungai. Mengambil sakumbar foto dari yang ia sembunyikan di saku celananya. Lalu melihatnya. Gambar seorang gadis yang duduk di batu besar di tebing ematian itu.

"Tentu saja yang menyelamatkanmu dari mati konyolmu itu adalah aku, Saku"

Flashback, 5 tahun yang lalu –

Plash!

Sasuke remaja mengambil gambar tebing kematian tersebut dengan kamera obscura terbarunya. Saat ia akan kembali mengambil gambar tebing tersebut, terdapat seorang gadis dengan dress putih yang kotor. Sebelum ada korban ke 500 dari tebing itu, Sasuke berlari mendatangi tebing itu. Ia lalu bersembunyi di belakang pohon besar yang trdapat tepat di belakang gadis tersebut.

Tangis gadis itu pecah. Ia menangis sekencang kencangnya.

"TUHAN! Apakah Kau kira diri-Mu yang Maha Adil!? Lihat aku disini yang menderita karena takdir-Mu!" Teriak gadis itu dalam tangisnya.

" wow, gadis itu gila. Ia mencari hukuman Tuhan ya?" gumam sasuke pelan.

Sasuke melihat gadis itu mulai melangkah gontai menuju ujung tebing tersebut. Bersiap untuk mati, lalu berjalan di kerumunan orang tanpa raga. Lekas Sasuke menarik tangan gadis itu tepat saat gadis tersebut tersandung dan akan jatuh ke jurang.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu kini tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke membopongnya. Menyingkap helaian rambut tebal di wajah gadis itu. Lalu melihat wajahnya.

"Sakura? Putri dari keluarga Haruno?" gumamnya kaget

Ia membawa Sakura ke rumah penduduk setempat. Lalu memberitahu ia membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Ia mencoba terjun dari tebing" ujar sasuke pada orang – orang yan merawat sakura

Mereka besama – sama menolong sakura, namun sebeum sakura tersadar, Sasuke kembali ke tempat dimana ia menaruh perbeaannya lalu pergi untuk pulang tanpa memberitahu namanya pada orang – orang itu.

**TBC  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Fic pertama, AU,OOC, typo(s)

Disclaimer : Oom Masashi Kisimoto

rating :T

Story by :Maret-Mei Kacasoca

DLDR

* * *

Lima Tahun Yang Lalu

.

.

.

Sakura terbangun dengan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Segera ia mengambil gelas berisi air mineral yang ada di meja lampunya, meminumnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

_'mengapa ini selalu membayangiku? Padahal ia tak pernah memikirkanku!' _ batin Sakura terasa tersiksa. Ia melempar gelas yang ia genggam saat ini.

PRANG!

Gelas kaca itu hancur lebur. Seperti hatinya saat ini. Ibunya masuk ke kamar dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh. Menatap ibunya dengan keputusasaan. Mebuki hanya bias memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu, menenangkan Sakura. Membuat tangisannya reda. Mungkin hanya ini satu satunya cara agar Sakura melupakan semuanya.

_Masa lalu suramnya….._

Siang ini, Sakura hanya duduk di tempat favoritnya, di tepi anak sungai, di dalam hutan. Menurut Sakura, ini indah, tenang, tanpa ada siapapun yang mengusiknya. Terkadang Sasuke datang untuk menemaninya di sini. Melupakan semua kenangan masa lalunya. Mengelus tupai liarnya; Henri yang datang pergi seenaknya.

Terkadang, Sakura melihat cincin pertunangannya dengan Sasuke, berkhayal akan menjalani kehidupan yang lebih bahagia kelak.

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh. Sasuke rupanya. Ia duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Menatap sakura penuh kasih sayang . sakura hanya tersenyum, lalu kembali diam menikmati suara percikan air.

"Kau kenapa? Ibumu bilang tadi pagi …"

"Hanya mimpi buruk." Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, Sakura menjawab dengan singkat

Sasuke kembali diam, ia menatap aliran air di sungai. Berfikir sejenak, lalu melihat Sakura.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun. Jangan baca fikiranku. Jangan baca masa laluku. Itu cukup membuatku sakit." Ujar Sakura, lirih. Ia tahu, bahwa Sasuke bisa membaca fikirannya. Hanya dengan melihat orang itu. Tapi Sakura? Oh, entah mengapa sasuke merasakan hal aneh setiap kali akan membaca fikiran Sakura. Hawa panas penuh amarah terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

Daripada Sakura marah, kini lebih baik Sasuke mengganti topik yang lain. Ia melihat ke arah langit.

"Saku, lihat…" sahut Sasuke dengan datar.

Sakura terkesima dengan pemandangn langit yang ditangkap oleh matanya. Kumpilan awan sirrus dengan langit biru yang indah. Ia terdiam, melihat kumpilan awan itu dengan teliti. Memasukkannya kedalam memori indah dalam hidupnya.

Angin dengan pelan berhembus, menambah rasa kedamaian untuk sakura. Mengajak helaian rambut _soft pink-_nya untuk terbawa.

"Indah…" ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Aku punya yang lebih indah lagi."

Saku menoleh senang. "Apa itu?" tanyanya

"Akan aku tunjukkan…. Setelah semuanya terungkap.."

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Saskuke hanya tersenyum tipis

"Tidak"


End file.
